DROWN
by Kizhuo
Summary: apa hanya diriku yang terus tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa indah ini? Tetsuya bad summary, cover not mine, akakuro ff
1. chapter 1

DROWN

…

Disclaimer!!!!

Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

…

Warning!!

BL, Typo, AU, Fault Story

Rate; M for Save

…

DLDR!! No Flame!! Saya sudah mengingatkan.

~Enjoy Read~

…

"Tadaima"

Suara baritone mendominasi sejenak dalam kesunyian, memantul ke dinding-dinding kokoh nan tinggi hingga menghantarkan sempurna pada satu sosok yang entah darimana kemunculannya bermula.

Satu bunyi itu telah sempurna hilang, berganti dengan gesekakkan dari sepasang alas kaki berbahan kualitas terbaik, sangat soft hampir tak terdengar bergesek dengan permukaan lantai keramik super mahal, namun kesunyian yang sungguh keterlaluan di rumah besar itu membuat pendengaran menjadi lebih sensitive berkali lipat.

Derap langkah senyap, decitan halus samar dari alas kaki menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok tegak yang berdiri bagai patung, menanti sesuatu menyambut dirinya dalam rumah besar itu, Tak ada lagi bunyi-bunyian yang enggan untuk memecah sunyi, yang tertangkap indera hanya pemandangan visual tanpa suara, dua entitatas berbeda yang tengah mempertontonkan adegan bak film bisu dengan dominasi warna monokrom, bergerak tanpa memperdengarkan bunyi walau hanya sekedar hembusan nafas.

Tangan kecil berlapis kulit super mulus mengambil tas jinjing dalam genggaman yang lebih tinggi, sigap menaruh di atas sofa, kini menempel telak pada sisi pinggiran busa empuk itu. Tak berhenti disitu, pekerjaannya pun beralih pada sosok yang masih setia berdiri disana.

Tangan mulus itu kembali sibuk, kali ini jemari ikut bergerak lincah, membuka simpul dasi pada leher yang masih tertutup kerah kemeja, cekatan membuka hingga sampai pada kancing bagian atas membuat nafas sang empunya menjadi lebih mudah karena terlepas dari kekangan kain panjang bermotif dua garis horizontal pada bagian ujungnya.

"Ah, selesai" ucapnya disertai dengan senyum puas ketika memandang hasil kerjanya yang sebenarnya bukan sebuah estetika yang patut dikagumi, ayolah hanya membuka simpul dasi apa spesialnya? Namun entah kenapa bisa mendatangkan kepuasan menggelora dalam dada si mungil.

"mau mandi atau makan dulu?" iris cruelennya menatap pada sepasang hetero yang sejak awal telah menguncinya, tak berpaling walau hanya sekedar kejapan dari sepasang kelopak mata, pandangan yang mampu menggetarkan hati hingga membawa sulur panas yang merambat perlahan ke seluruh tubuh.

"mau mand-" ucapannya spontan terpotong tatkala berniat bertanya kembali, tubuhnya cukup terkejut ketika pinggang ramping itu dengan mudahnya direngkuh, menariknya secepat detik jarum jam hingga kini menempel pada bagian tubuh sang lawan bicara. Mendominasi tanpa niat memberi kelonggaran walau hanya sekedar geliat agar jarak secuil bisa terukir.

Tak berontak, karena tahu dirinya telah sempurna terjerat dominasi, Tetsuya lebih memilih diam, membiarkan tubuhnya dikontrol sempurna oleh sang dominan.

Tatap-menatap tak berjeda menjadi adegan lanjutan dari scenario serupa film bisu yang sebelumnya tervisualisasikan.

"Ak-" lagi, dirinya dijeda, bukan friksi tarik-tarikan yang kian membuat tubuhnya menempel, namun sebuah cumbuan lembut yang tepat mengenai bibir merah kenyal yang hendak mengeluarkan bunyi. Sangat soft dan sweet, tak ada desakkan yang memacu gairah namun cukup melukis warna merah pada sepasang pipi gembul pucat yang perlahan berubah warna, tersiram semburat merah yang membuatnya kian terlihat indah.

"Kau belum menjawab salam pulangku" bisiknya pada telinga yang terlihat ikut memerah. Kecupan ikut dijatuhkan pada area itu, ah tidak hanya dikecup tapi dijilati beberapa kali, membuat bulu-bulu halus dibagian tengkuk berdiri.

"O o o ka eri" gelagat gugup terlihat kentara namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali normal, efek kejut yang sudah biasa ia terima namun tetap tak membuat dirinya 'terbiasa' agar tidak gugup, ah bahkan jantungnya kini berdetak begitu keras seakan ingin melompat keluar. Sangat kurang ajar sekali bukan!

Sementara itu, tersangka yang membuat jantung lemahnya terancam kembali pada wajah datar dingin menyebalkan, seolah bukan hal yang serius. Yah memang biasa, karena hal seperti ini sudah jadi santapan sehari-harinya, serupa menarik hembuskan nafas melalui alat pernafasannya.

Tubuh tegap maskulin didudukkan pada sofa empuk, menyusul tas kerja yang lebih dahulu mencicip empuknya kulit sofa.

"Tetsuya kemarilah!" Perintah Akashi, membuat yang dipanggil sontak mengikuti arahan, menempatkan diri tepat di depan lelaki tampan itu.

"Duduk!" titahnya lanjut dengan suara berat yang khas.

Mendengar perintah dari pria yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir 48 pekan itu, tubuh kecil Tetsuya segera mengambil posisi kosong di bagian samping namun belum sempat pantat sintalnya menyentuh busa sofa gelengan serupa penolakan tertangkap oleh iris samudera Tetsuya.

"Tidak! Bukan disana! Tapi disini" Perintahnya lagi, kali ini disertai dengan gesture tangan yang menepuk paha sendiri, mengisyaratkan agar bokong sintal itu duduk di atas pahanya.

Menurut, tubuh yang setengah berjongkok itu kembali menegak lalu melangkah sedikit hingga posisinya tepat pada area yang dimaksud Akashi, adegan memangku itu pun sempurna terjadi serupa sepasang kekasih yang hendak bercumbu mesra, Tangan ramping telah terkalung manis pada leher Akashi, mengikut sepasang kaki yang ikut melingkar pula, bedanya ia melingkar pada pinggang lelaki itu sementara Akashi sendiri memegang erat tiap sisi pinggang dengan cukup erat, berniat mengontrol sendiri seolah tak mengizinkan sang submissive untuk bergerak tanpa seizinnya.

Jarak mulai dikikis, kecupan kembali mendarat pada bibir yang telah menjadi candunya, bibir yang membuatnya seakan-akan terserang sakau jika tak mencicip barang sehari saja. Begitu terus, berkali-kali kecupan demi kecupan mendarat, terjeda hanya beberapa detik dengan saling tukar tatap.

Awal yang lembut perlahan berubah haluan menjadi sedikit liar, panas mulai menjalar seiring tuntutan kian jelas ketika benda lunak yang hobi mengecap tak sabaran untuk menjelajah dalam gua hangat berprasa vanilla. menukar saliva, mencampurnya terkadang untuk diteguk bersama, memancing lenguhan-lenguhan erotis untuk keluar sebagai umpan untuk membangkitkan gairah biologis yang sudah menjadi kebutuhan.

tautan bibir dilepas, setengah hati memang namun harus direlakan demi memberikan jeda agar pasokan oksigen bergantian masuk, mengisi paru-paru yang dipaksa mengering beberapa menit yang lalu. Rupanya tak hanya paru-paru yang dikorbankan disini, bibir kecil sewarna cerry yang terlihat membengkak dengan kilatan pada permukaannya, tatapan yang mulai berembun dipenuhi kabut nafsu, lalu pipi gempal pucat yang sempurna berubah warna, terpapar serangan buas akibat dorongan nafsu yang telah berkuasa.

Indah, kata itu selalu menjadi yang pertama keluar setiap kali maniknya menyaksikan efek dari tindakan penuh tuntutan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap mereka bercumbu, sempurna membangkitkan nafsu kelelakiannya yang telah muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku ingin mandi sambil makan" bisiknya seduktif disusul dengan gigitan gemas pada daun telinga yang telah memerah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, tubuh kecil yang terpangku itu sudah dibawa dalam gendongan ala koala yang menjadi favoritnya, membawa santapan favoritnya ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi teritorinya.

Akashi meletakkan tubuh mungil itu dengan amat hati-hati di atas ranjang king sizenya, ia sekali lagi menatap lekat pemandangan tetsuya yang sedang terbaring pasrah dengan mata tertutup, sangat mengugah hasratnya.

Cup, satu kecupan lembut di kening. Turun ke mata mengucup bergiliran kelopak yang menyembunyikan kelereng biru itu. Kecupan itu turun ke hidung, pipi lalu berhenti sejenak melihat bagaimana bibir cerry itu menggodanya untuk segera melumat.

"hmmm" lenguhan lolos dari mulut yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan. Tetsuya merasa darahnya mengalir lebih deras, jantungnya memompa cepat seakan tengah mengikuti marathon, rasa sesak tidak kuasa ditahan dan gedoran pelan di dada Akashi menandakan ia menyerah. Ciuman terputus dengan untaian benang saliva yang masih terhubung dengan kedua bibir yang sudah membengkak.

"kau cantik sekali" Akashi menatap tetsuya dengan kabut nafsu terpancar dari manik heterocromnya. Sungguh pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini begitu menggoda. Bibir semerah cerry setengah terbuka yang membengkak, saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir. Nafas tidak beraturan yang memburu cepat, rona merah di pipi semulus porselen, dan sepasang kelereng biru yang binarnya terhalangi embun nafsu menandakan hasrat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"hmmm Akashi kun" hati Akashi berdesir mendengar bagaimana namanya lolos dari bibir yang telah menjadi candunya sejak pertama kali mencicipnya.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan dilancarkan hanya untuk menggoda si biru muda hingga lama kelamaan berubah kembali menjadi ciuman panas yang lagi-lagi membuat tetsuya merasa sesak dan kembali menyerah.

"aku menginginkanmu" bisik Akashi di telinga tetsuya yang membuat tetsuya sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Akashi pada daerah sensitifnya.

Ia merasakan benda lunak basah menyentuh telinganya, kemudian mengigit bagian itu lembut. Tetsuya bergerak gelisah, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mempertontonkan leher jenjang yang menggoda untuk ditandai.

"slurp" Akashi menjilat leher mulus itu, menghadiahinya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang kadang diselingi dengan hisapan kuat, meninggalkan ruam merah tanda dominasinya.

"hmmm Akashi kun panas" lirih tetsuya, berusaha melepaskan kaos biru mudanya.

"kau rupanya sudah tidak sabaran sayang" ucap Akashi sambil membantu tetsuya membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"glupp" Akashi menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh menggoda tetsuya yang sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun tersaji di depan matanya, meminta untuk segera disantap.

"Akashi kun tiii dakkk kepaa nasa nnn hmmm" desah Tetsuya saat merasakan Akashi menjilat tonjolan merah mudanya secara bergantian.

"tentu saja aku sudah sangat panas sayang" Yah, tawanan biru mudanya ini selalu bisa membuatnya panas.

Tangan besarnya mulai menjelajah setiap inci kulit mulus itu, menjelajah pelan menghantar godaan, mengelus paha dalam tetsuya lalu mencium kembali bibir cerrynya. Tangannya menjelajah ke tiap-tiap bagian sensitive milik tetsuya, memanjakan si biru muda yang tengah terpejam menikmati sentuhan nikmat itu.

"kaa laauuu bee git ttuuu ke hmmmm kee napaaa kau hmmmm" tetsuya kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena merasakan nikmat pada adik kecilnya yang mendapat sentuhan lembut dari tangan Akashi.

Seolah mengerti, Akashi membuka kancing kemejanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang satu masih memanjakan milik tetsuya.

"hmmm hmmmmm hmmmm" lenguhan panjang menandakan tetsuya datang untuk pertama kalinya bersamaan dengan toplessnya keadaan sang dominan yang telah sempurna menanggalkan penutup tubuh atasnya. Akashi manatap tangannya yang berlumuran liquid putih pekat, menjilat sesaat lalu mengarahkan jemari panjangnya pada bagian selatan Tetsuya, mengusap lembut pada bagian yang membuatnya candu yang berbalas desahan nikmat dari sang submissive, sungguh godaan itu membuat Tetsuya merasa gatal, sesuatu di dalam sana menuntut untuk disentuh lebih jauh dan Akashi sangat menyadari itu, dia tersenyum.

"aku akan membuatmu lebih nikmat dari ini sayang" bisik Akashi lalu memasukkan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri cairan tetsuya ke dalam lubang merah muda tetsuya.

"ssttt sakitttt" rintih tetsuya yang merasakan panas ketika lubang sempitnya dipaksa terkuak, air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya.

"kau sempit sekali" ucap Akashi, yang kemudian menambah jumlah jarinya, mengabaikan ekspresi kesakitan yang jelas tertangkap netranya, baginya hal itu adalah satu dari beberapa visual indah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak pernah dinikmati orang lain. Jemari panjangnya terus bergerak, keluar masuk dengan gerakan meliuk, beberapa kali diselingi dengan gerakan seakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang sempit itu, tangannya terus menyodok seakan mencari sesuatu. Tetsuya hanya bisa bergerak gelisah pantatnya meliuk liuk seperti cacing kepanasan, gerakannya kian terhambat ketika tangan seijurou yang terbebas menahan pinggangnya

"hmmm yahhhh it tttuuuu hmmm" Akashi meneyringai, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan titik nikmat tetsuya. Jemari yang tadinya mengobrak abrik bagian dalam Tetsuya ia keluarkan dan Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke lubang milik tetsuya, meggesek-gesekkannya lalu perlahan memasukkannya.

"sakitttt" pekik si biru muda saat merasakan milik Akashi yang mencoba menerobos lubangnya.

"tahan tetsuyaa" ia berusaha menenangkan si biru muda di tengah siksaan pada dirinya dengan kejantanan yang baru masuk setengahnya, siksaan tak main-main karena harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menghujamkan kejantannya di lubang sempit hangat itu.

Bibir cerry kembali di lumat, mencoba membuat tetsuya lupa akan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangannya secara bergantian menggoda tonjolan merah muda yang sensitive itu.

"hmm hmmm" desahan keluar dari sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dan "slebbb" milik Akashi masuk sepenuhnya, ia masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak. Namun hisapan lubang tetsuya yang memabukkan membuatnya tidak tahan dan memulai dengan gerakan pelan yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"hosh hoshh hmmmhmm" "arghhh ahhhhh ahh" suara desahan dan lenguhan berlomba dengan daging yang saling bertumbukkan, masing-masing memburu kenikmatan yang semakin terasa dekat. Decitan ranjang yang bergoyang turut meramaikan adegan panas keduanya hingga satu lenguhan panjang menandakan hasrat keduanya sudah terlepas.

~o0o~

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam pria bersurai abu, matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang menyender pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Entah ingatan apa yang terputar dalam otaknya, mimik wajahnya yang datar tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa, terlebih ketika manik abu serupa surainya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" dirafal kalimat itu berulang, berkali-kali entah sebanyak apa, seakan tak pernah merasa bibir dan lidahnya pegal akibat kalimat yang terulang tanpa jeda.

Betah, cukup lama ia dalam posisi seakan-akan tertidur, matanya memang terpejam namun pikiran dan hatinya tak juga mau berlabuh dalam dunia mimpi, tak berniat melupakan barang sedikitpun kerinduan yang rasanya telah membuncah sampai ia merasa begitu sesak, amat sesak.

Mata abunya perlahan terlihat, disusul dengan gesture tubuh yang tak lagi bersender pada kursi, tubuh jangkung itu menegak, jemari panjangnya meraih satu figura kecil yang terletak bersisian dengan laptop yang telah kehilangan sinarnya.

Sosok manis dengan senyum malu-malu tertangkap netra abunya, terlihat jelas dibalik kaca bening persegi dengan bingkai kayu berukir sulur bunga di sekelilingnya, tengah bersembunyi dibalik bahu lebar sang kakak yang tak lain adalah dirinya. Malaikat kecilnya, adik tersayang yang harus rela ia lepas demi menebus kesalahan sang ayah dimasa lalu, kesalahan yang tak seharusnya ditanggung oleh makhluk mungil rapuh itu, dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya tapi bedebah itu memaksanya untuk menyerah, memaksanya untuk menyerahkan satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia punya, menyerahkan penyemangat hidupnya.

tapi ia berjanji akan membawa kembali malaikat kesayangannya itu untuk kembali dalam rengkuhannya. Ah Chihiro merasa umurnya kian memendek, seiring dengan kerinduan yang dengan bengisnya selalu menghujam bagian tak kasat dari tubuhnya, mencekiknya perlahan hingga ia terkadang merasalan sesak teramat dalam waktu yang lama. Chihiro merindukan adiknya, adik yang seharusnya ia jaga malah menjadi tawanan dari pria brengsek yang bahkan menyebut namanya Chihiro tidak sudi.

Andai ia lebih sigap, andai ia lebih memproteksi si mungil lebih kuat di masa lalu, mungkin saja senyum manis dan tawa langka itu kini masih bisa dinikmatinya, dan ekspresi polos yang selalu mampu melunturkan rasa lelah akibat bekerja seharian mungkin masih bisa ia jumpai, dan suara merdu yang menyuarakkan namanya mungkin masih menjadi melodi yang mampu menghantar ras hangat ke dalam relungnya.

Semuanya hanya bisa ia bayangkan, hanya bisa ia putar dalam bayang-bayang yang sempat terekam oleh otaknya, menjadi sedikit obat dari kerinduan yang telah menganga begitu lebarnya.

Bolehkah ia menyuarakan penyesalan itu sekarang, penyesalan ketika ia telah keliru dan amat lemah saat si biru muda memohon untuk mempertahankan satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua mereka, merelakan dirinya sebagai jaminan atas apa yang telah didapatkan sang ayah dari keluarga Akashi, ya Tetsuya yang memohon untuk tak menyerahkan bangunan berlantai dua itu, terlampau banyak kenangan yang terekam disana hingga ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan tempat itu, dan bodohnya Chihiro setuju, dia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya itu sekarang.

"Jika kutahu jauh darimu lebih berat dari ini, aku bahkan tak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan tempat ini pada si brengsek itu" gumamnya sambil mengelus permukaan kaca halus yang menampilkan wajah Tetsuyanya.

Lama ia memandang figura dua dimensi itu, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang entah kenapa tak ada habisnya, tak cukup! Memandang paras Tetsuya dalam figura kecil itu tak lagi cukup, dia butuh melihat visual aslinya, menyentuhnya, mendengar suara merdu itu menyuarakan namanya, ya dia butuh semua itu untuk meredam segala rasa rindu yang mulai tak terkontrol.

Di raihnya benda persegi berlayar lebar di atas meja, jemarinya terburu mencari satu nama yang telah ia simpan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ditekannya ikon hijau bergambar telepon tanpa ragu lalu mendekatkan benda itu dengan tak sabarnya di daun telinganya.

Matanya membulat, iris abu yang terpapar cairan bening matanya terlihat melebar.

"Bedebah kau Akashi!" diturunkannya ponsel serupa surai adiknya itu dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi bantingan yang menghantam meja di depannya. Terlihat jelas retakan membentuk sulur akar pada layar lebar ponselnya.

"akan kubuat kau menyesal karena membuatku marah. Chihiro!" gumaman pria itu beberapa waktu yang lalu kini terdengar jelas dalam saraf pendengarannya, berputar berulang membuat emosi chihiro kian naik ke ubun-ubun.

~0o0~

Nghhhh. .

Lenguhnya terdengar lolos beriringan dengan geliat tubuh yang tak nyaman. Rasa pulas dalam bungkusan selimut hangat mulai terkikis dengan kelopak mata yang menunjukkan gerakan segera membuka. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, meski kantuknya tak lagi mendominasi namun rasa berat tetap tersisa. Dibaliknya tubuh polos yang tertutup selimut hingga ke leher jenjang yang sudah ternoda warna merah, senyumnya terulas begitu melihat sosok tampan yang masih terpejam nyaman persis di sebelahnya.

Tangan putihnya terulur, telapak dingin selembut sutera mengusap pelan wajah tampan itu, hatinya menghangat ditambah desir aneh setiap kali membayangkan bagaimana dirinya semalam, uh pipinya terasa panas, seperti terbakar dan telah menggores warna merah pekat yang tak lagi mengulas di sekitar buntalan pipi gemuknya tapi telah menyebar hampir ke seluruh wajah nya, ah bahkan sudah sampai tengkuk, bersaing dengan warna pekat lain yang telah memenuhi tengkuk dan leher sebelumnya.

"apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, hmm" baritone itu terdengar berat lebih dalam dari biasanya membuat degup jantung Tetsuya kian berguncang, refleks tangan putihnya ia tarik dan bersembunyi kembali dibalik selimut tebal.

"Ttii ti tidak ada" Tetsuya gelagapan sendiri, degupan jantungnya yang kian mengencang membuat dirinya malah jadi salah tingkah. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap sewajarnya dengan mengatur nafasnya sepelan mungkin, tak ingin Akashi menyadari kegugupannya. Melakukan kegiatan tarik ulur nafas dengan pelan berulang Hingga maniknya menangkap satu goresan cukup dalam di ujung bibir tipis Akashi. Tangannya refleks memegang area itu yang membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut.

"bi bibirmu" jempol kecilnya mengusapa bagian yang terluka, tanda lebam keabuan jelas terlihat disana, Tetsuya mulai berkutat dengan pikirannya, apakah ini ulahnya karena terlalu liar? namun rasanya tak mungkin karena dia bahkan sama sekali tak melawan kecuali membalas sesapan lidah dan menggores tanda pada punggung, bahkan ia ingat betul jika Akashi yang mengigitnya berulang kali semalam, bahkan sampai bibirnya bengkak karena disesap dan digigit terlalu banyak.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya luka kecil" balasnya tenang lalu menurunkan tangan tetsuya dari wajahnya, tubuh polosnya ikut berlalu seiring langkahnya yang kian menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Lagi pula aku sudah membalasnya dengan setimpal" ucapnya diiringi dengan seringai mengerikan, tanpa diketahui Tetsuya sama sekali.

Tetsuya menatap punggung lebar itu sendu, ada rasa tak enak mulai menjalari hatinya. Apa ini? Berulang kali ia bertanya Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali Akashi menjadi dingin seperti itu, ah padahal sebelumnya ia bersikap lembut tapi entah kenapa setelah bercinta ia selalu berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Selalu seperti ini,

Tetsuya sebenarnya tahu betul jawaban dari pertanyaannya, namun ia mengelak, menolak jawaban yang kian berpotensi untuk menghancurkannya semakin jauh. Ia mencintai lelaki itu, mencintai Akashi Seijurou.

"Aku sangat tahu posisiku saat ini" ucapnya dengan bibir yang bergetar, digigitnya benda kenyal yang memmerah itu demi mengalirkan getir hebat dalam dadanya, lelehan bening lolos dari ujung mata bulatnya, tak tertahan.

Lagi! Ia tak bisa menahannya. Tak bisa menolaknya. Menolak gejolak yang kian hari kian kuat, menolak rasa yang kian hari kian tumbuh lebat. Tetsuya tak berdaya,

dirinya yang kuat dan akan bertahan sampai semuanya selesai mungkin sudah tumbang jauh sebelumnya, tenggelam paksa dalam dosa cinta yang digali Akashi Seijurou, bahkan ia tak yakin akankah semuanya sama jika nantinya ia kembali bersama kakaknya, akankah semuanya normal jika ia sudah bebas dari kubangan indah ini, atau mungkin dirinya kian tersiksa lantara tak mampu bebas dari perasaan yang menawannya, penjara yang tak akan pernah membiarkannya bebas seperti sedia kala.

~TBC~

Sorry jika story ini menganggu penglihatan dan pikiran, saya hanya berniat memperbaiki, itu saja. Awalnya ini oneshoot yang kemudian saya pecah. Ending yang menggantung juga ingin lebih saya perjelas, alurnya mungkin sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya tapi gak jauh dari idenya kok. Thanks!!


	2. chapter 2

DROWN

…

Disclaimer!!!!

Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Me

…

Warning!!

BL, Typo, AU, Fault Story

Rate; M for Save

…

DLDR!! No Flame!! Saya sudah mengingatkan.

~Enjoy Read~

…

"Sayang" hanya sebuah bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar, terucap berkali-kali bagai mantra ajaib yang diharapkan mampu mengurangi perasaan rindu yang tertahan.

Ucapan itu mengalir deras, bersamaan dengan pelukan yang tak pernah ingin ia lepas, sesekali di daratkan ciuman sebagai penyalur rindu lain pada surai biru muda beraroma manis vanilla.

"Nii-chan, aku malu" ucapnya sebagai sekedar candaan untuk membuat keadaan lebih santai, suaranya tertahan pada dada bidang yang dibungkus kemeja hitam. Tangan pendeknya mengelus punggung lebar sang kakak, ikut menyalurkan rasa rindu yang besarnya sama namun masih bisa ia control, meski ia ingin sekali melepaskan diri lantaran pasokan oksigen yang dirasakan disekitarnya menipis.

"Nii-chan, sudah" di dorongnya tubuh jangkung bersurai abu itu pelan, sedikit terpaksa karena jujur ia rindu dengan pelukan hangat sang kakak, pelukan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

pipinya menggembung seakan menunjukkan dirinya merajuk, bertahan beberapa menit karena sosok di depannya tak kunjung menujukkan perubahan ekspresi, masih terlihat muram dengan dominan sedih yang tergurat di wajah tampannya.

Tetsuya akhirnya menyerah, diiringi helaan nafas pelan sebagai permulaan untuk memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius, meski begitu ia tetap ingin semuanya berakhir baik.

Telapak kecilnya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi yang terlihat sedikit tirus, memerangkap paras tampan itu dengan kesepuluh jemari rampingnya,

"Aku sudah disini, tak perlu khawatir" ucapnya disertai senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya, maniknya berkaca-kaca, sesekali ia meneglus pipi lelaki tampan itu penuh sayang.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa menahan ini lagi, ini terlalu menyakitkan" balas chihir yang kini menaruh telapak tangannya bertindihan dengan tangan Tetsuya yang masih menempel pada wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya lirih dengan tatapan yang tak juga teralih dari sosok adik kecilnya yang begitu berharga.

"Harusnya aku tak melepaskanmu begitu mudah" bisiknya setelah membawa kembali tubuh kecil adiknya dalam pelukan.

"Harusnya aku melakukan ini lebih cepat" Tetsuya menepuk kembali punggung sang kakak, mencoba menengakan sosok yang terlihat begitu emosional, Tetsuya tahu betul bagaimana perasaan kakaknya, hingga ia hanya diam saja, membiarkan Chihiro mengungkapkan semuanya, mungkin dengan cara seperti itu dia akan sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku kakak yang buruk" Tetsuya menggeleng, ia tak setuju dengan sang kakak, karena baginya Chihiro adalah kakak terbaik dan terhebat.

"Tidak nii-chan, itu tidak benar" bantahnya halus, Tetsuya ingin menangis, ia pun sama emosionalnya namun ia tak ingin rapuh di depan sang kakak, bagaimana ia bisa menguatkan kakaknya jika ia sendiri rapuh, tidak! Tetsuya tidak mau seperti itu. Chihiro sudah cukup terbebani dan ia tak ingin menambah beban itu dengan menjadi sosok lemah.

"hey!" kembali di dorong tubuh tinggi Chihiro hingga menciptakan jarak, membuat dua saudara itu kembali melihat bagaimana setiap garis yang tergambar pada wajah masing-masing.

"Aku sudah kembali, tak ada lagi yang perlu nii-chan risaukan, aku akan terus bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan nii-chan" Tetsuya tersenyum penuh sayang pada kakaknya yang masih jelas menampakkan berbagai rasa sesal pada wajah tampannya.

"Tidak Tetsuya! Aku, aku-" uchapan Chihiro terpaksa berhenti, jari manis putih tetsuya menempel pada bibirnya.

"Apapun yang Nii-chan pikirkan saat ini itu semua tidak benar, kau tidka penah bersalah atas apapun yang telah terjadi, bukankah aku yang telah memilih semua ini dan aku tidak menyesalinya" ucap Tetsuya lembut namun syarat ketegasan hingga membuat Chihiro sedikit melunak, tak lagi menyuarakan berbagai rasa sesal dan kesalahan yang ia bebankan sendiri pada dirinya.

"Aku, baik-baik saja Nii-chan, percayalah padaku" kali ini Tetsuya benar-benar tersenyum, senyum penuh kelegaan, seakan melupakan semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan hal itu pun ikut membuat Chihiro tersenyum, meski tak sepenuhnya rasa khawatir itu menguap karena bagaimanapun Tetsuya itu adalah adik kecilnya yang amat berharga, sangat berharga hingga ia ingin memastikan jika setiap hembusan nafas sang adik tak pernah merasakan sakit walau secuil pun.

"Mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya aku akan bahagia seperti keinginan Nii-chan" Ucap Tetsuya dengan senyum tipis yang tak luntur sambil mengusap perutnya.

"dan aku juga ingin Nii-chan bahagia mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya" Chihiro sempat tertegun, tak pernah ia bayangkan jika adiknya akan tumbuh menjadi sosok dewasa seperti ini, ada sedikit kelegaan yang menyelimuti hatinya hingga pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan adiknya.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya lalu kembali membawa tubuh kecil adiknya dalam pelukan, kembali menukar rindu sekaligus langkah awal yang mereka tapaki untuk kehidupan yang baru.

"breaking News"

Suara pada layar TV yang menggantung pada sudut ruangan terabai, Tetsuya ataupun Chihiro terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan emosional yang mereka bagi membiarkan sosok pembawa berita dibalik layar LCD itu mengoceh sendiri.

"Pewaris Tunggal dari Akashi Corp, Akashi Seijurou-"

~0o0~

 ** _Flashback_**

Suara ketukan jemari pada sampul keras novel terdengar samar, bersaing dengan bunyi tekan yang menari cepat di atas tombol keyboard. Kepulan asap dari dalam cangkir mulai menghilang, menyisakan permukaan tenang berwarna kehijaun yang hampir terlihat tak berkurang pun sedikit isinya.

Ragu, maniknya mencuri pandang pada wajah tampan yang tengah terlihat serius dengan layar tipis laptopnya yang terus menyala. Memandang sserius layar yang menampilkan beragam tulisan disertai bagan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Tetsuya, suara singgunngan jemari dengan keyboard masih terdengar, manik hetero itu seakan sama sibuknya dengan jari jemari panjangnya.

Novel yang diharap Tetsuya bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya sudah terabai sejak berpuluh menit yang lalu, seluruh atensinya sempurna terjebak dalam sosok tampan yang masih mengabaikan dirinya. Tubuh kecilnya perlahan bangkit, membawa serta novel tebal itu dalam genggamannya, menuju pinggiran gazebo yang dikelilingi tembok putih sebatas pinggangnya, tempat menikmati sore sempurna yang serupa sangkar burung raksasa namun tak memiliki sekat hingga ke atas kecuali lingkaran tembok yang tak terhubung sempurna membentuk lingkaran tak utuh, menyisakan sebuah jalan untuk akses keluar masuk.

Sebuah tempat yang menjadi destinasi tetsuya untuk menghabiskan sore hari sambil membaca novel, tempat yang paling ia sukai selain perpustakaan di rumah besar itu, biasanya sembari menunggu Akashi pulang bekerja ia akan membaca novel untuk sekedar membunuh rasa bosan karena waktu yang berjalan terasa lambat dan dengan menghabiskan waktu disana sembari melakukan hal yang disukainya, Tetsuya tanpa sadar telah melewati waktu dengan amat cepat hingga tahu-tahu kadang waktu pulang bekerja Akashi datang begitu tiba-tiba.

Selain itu, Taman belakang adalah tempat dimana Tetsuya menghabiskan seluruh minggu paginya selama ini, menemani Akashi bekerja di hari libur karena titah langsung yang bersangkutan, padahal bisa saja ia mengerjakannya di ruang kerja super nyaman miliknya, namun dengan nada mutlak ia selalu minta ditemani hingga seluruh pekerjaannya selesai bahkan tak jarang keduanya sampai melewati sarapan hingga makan siang di tempat itu membuat Tetsuya kadang bingung sendiri dan bertanya-tanya namun kini tak lagi karena seolah telah menjadi kebiasaan, ya kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang membuat benih terlarang dihati Tetsuya kian tumbuh dan berkembang.

"deg deg deg" Tetsuya merasakan degup jantungnya cepat, dentumannya terasa lebih keras hingga ia sampai memegang dadanya, novel ditangan tak lagi terbuka berpindah dari pangkuan paha ke dada, di peluknya lembaran tebal itu erat, wajahnya menunduk namun sesekali melirik pada atensi merah yang masih sibuk dengan layar laptop di depannya.

"Deg!!" degupan itu tambah keras setiap netra biru mudanya menangkap gambaan sosok tampan itu, Tetsuya merasa lemas, gemetar bersamaan dengan euporia tak jelas jauh dalam hatinya, sulit dijelaskan hanya yang mungkin ia tahu ia merasa senang dan khawatir diwaktu bersamaan, Tetsuya jelas tahu apa arti perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam dirinya karena perasaan seperti ini bukanlah ha lasing baginya, sering datang setiap kali ia bersama dengan penerus tunggal Akashi itu.

Tetsuya telah jatuh, iya dia telah jatuh dalam kubangan indah yang telah digali oleh Akashi Seijurou, kubangan yang membuatnya sesak sekaligus bahagia dalam waktu bersamaan. Netar manis yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu mabuk hingga terus menyicipnya tanpa bisa berhenti, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan tanpa ia sadar jika dalam setiap sesap yang ia rasa tersisip racun yang bisa menghancurkannya kapan saja, Tetsuya terbuai, terlanjur candu dengan debaran tak henti akibat setiap waktu yang dibunuh dengan amat manis bersama orang yang telah mengambil tempat tertinggi di hatinya.

Menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak bersama, bercumbu mesra yang selalu berakhir dengan bercinta semalaman, sesuatu yang baru baginya namun begitu menyenangkan ditambah sikap Akashi yang lembut dan memperlakukannya dengan amat baik namun kadang Tetsuya juga bingung, Akashi itu tak bisa ditebak, sikapnya berubah cepat secepat ketukan detik pada jarum jam, kehangatan dan kelembutannya bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia akan menjadi sosok dingin dengan tembok kokoh yang tak bisa digapai Tetsuya, seperti penghalang yang sengaja dibuat untuk memberi jarak hingga Tetsuya kadang merasa sesak sendiri karena ia tak bodoh untuk tidak menayadari hal itu.

"A Akashi-kun" bibir tipisnya bergumam pelan, tubuh kecilnya tak lagi mendiami kursi kayu berukir dengan sandaran sepanjang punggungnya. Ia bergerak mejauh, memilih menyampirkan sebagian bokongnya pada lingkaran tembok gazebo. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam demi mengumpulkan kembali tekad yang semalaman telah ia pupuk hingga tak sedikitpun bisa memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Ia masih menarik nafas panjang, berulang kali namun cukup halus, jemari kurusnya terlihat mengeras seiring kian mengeratnya genggaman pada novel yang ia bawa, mengusir rasa khawatir yang datang bersamaan dengan degupan jantung yang kian mengeras kurang ajar.

Tetsuya bertekad akan mengakui semuanya, mengungkapkan beban yang kian menumpuk dengan konskwensi terburuk yang sebenarnya belum siap ia terima tapi tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niat, Tidak! Kali ini Tetsuya tak ingin kalah, ia akan mengusir ketakutan akan kemungkinan akan rasa sakit itu.

"Akashi-kun" suranya mantap, diliriknya pria merah yang masih setia berkutat dengan laptopnya, tak sedikit pun memberi perhatian kecuali gumaman "hmmm" sebagai sahutan.

"Akashi-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, deg!" degup jantung sialannya kembali berulah, ia tak siap dengan tatapan dari lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba saja mnguncinya, menepikan sedikit laptop yang dari tadi merebut perhatiannya, memberikan perhatian penuh pada sosok biru muda yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Keheningan menerpa, hanya dengusan angin yang meraung sekilas memecah kebisuan diantara keduanya, Akashi yang masih menunggu Tetsuya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, Tetsuya yang mencoba menetralkan degupan jantungnya agar sampai tak salah bicara karena ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terbaik baginya.

"A a aku" keraguan itu jelas terdengar dari nada halus yang keluar dari belah bibir peachnya.

"A.." Tetsuya urung melanjutkan, suaranya tercekal rasa gugup dan takut yang kembali membesar, ia tak sanggup berhadapan dengan sorot hetero yang menghunus bagai pedang Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. 'kau harus menundanya' pikirannya ikut memberi sugesti yang tak sejalan dengan keinginan hati hingga canggung dan sunyi itu kembali meneylimuti.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika itu hal yang tidak penting" potong Akashi dengan nada suara dingin, raut wajah tampannya terlihat datar,

Tetsuya mendongak, sejenak ia tertegun, meski telah berkali ia mendengar pewaris tunggal Akashi itu mengucap kalimat dingin yang kejam bahkan mungkin lebih kejam tetap saja ada rasa tak biasa, bahkan kali ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, padahal sebelumnya ia masih bisa menerimanaya tak peduli dekejam apapun kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini seakan ada sulur berduri yang perlahan merambati jantungnya.

Tak sejalan dengan bagian dalam yang terkoyak, bibir tipis sewarna cerry itu tertarik pelan, hendak melukis senyum, menyembunyikan perasaan yang telah porak poranda bahkan sebelum ia ungkapkan, hanya itu yang ia bisa meski hanya bertahan hanya beberapa detik karena tumpukkan cairan bening pada kedua sudut matanya terlampau cepat penuh hingga ia memilih membalik badannya, memunggungi lelaki merah itu. Membiarkan semuanya tumpah begitu padanagnnya beralih pada hamparan taman yang ditanami berbagai bunga dan tanaman hias lainnya.

Grebbb

Dirasakan sebuah pelukan memenjarakan pinggannya, dada bidang yang menempel sempurna dengan punggung ringkihnya, Tetsuya tersentak, pelukan itu kian mengerat namun tak juga menghantar rasa hangat yang tadi dipaksa meredup. Tetsuya kembali dibuat kebingungan dengan sikap lelaki itu, belum beberapa menit luka itu ia goreskan dengan dingin dan kejam sekarang dia sudah membawa tubuh Tetsuya dalam harapan yang mungkin saja membuatnya kembali terluka.

"Apapu yang ingin kau katakan Lupakan!" suara berat itu terdengar begitu pelan, halus bagai angin sore yang mebelai dedaunan namun terasa seperti hujaman belati yang membuat sosok biru muda itu kian kacau, yang dirasa bukan lagi debaran atau letupan aneh menyenangkan yang menggila namun rasa sakit teramat yang entah kenapa seakan meremas begitu kuatnya sampai ia merasakan sesak yang begitu luar biasa di dadanya, mengundang bulir bening itu kian mengalir deras.

Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, lidahnya seakan kelu, pikirannya kosong seakan dipaksa berhenti untuk sejenak, tak ada satu pun kata terlintas untuk bisa ia lafalkan, bahkan isaknya pun hilang tertelan, hanya aliran bening yang tak juga mau berhenti, raut wajahnya memang datar namun redup dari manik indah sewarna samudera itu jelas sekali merefleksikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"kau tahu alasanmu berada disini bukan!" Tetsuya seperti dilempar pada kenyataan yang ia lupakan, ya, iya lupa pada kenyataan itu,

Kenyataan mengenai alasan yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba membuang segala rasa yang tengah mengacau dalam dirinya, kelopak matanya menutup, membuat aliran bening itu mengalir lebih cepat, bahunya bergelak pelan ketika berkali ia mencoba mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

tuntutan perasaan yang kian membeludak membuatnya tak tahan dan berani mengambil resiko untuk melewati batas yang jelas dibuatkan oleh Akashi, mengutarakan pernyataan haram itu, ah bahkan sebelum ia mengucapkannya pun ia dipaksa berhenti karena kalaimat-kalimat itu memang diharamkan baginya, dan ia tahu akan menanggung resikoe seperti ini dia juga tahu akan menanggung luka yang bahkan telah terbayang berkali-kali hingga ia merasa siap dan tak takut dengan bayanagan menyakitkan itu, hanya saja-

Hanya saja, ia tak tahu jika luka itu sesakit ini, lebih sakit dari apa yang telah terbayang sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita ini seperti apakan!" ucapnya dengan penekanan yang begitu jelas.

suara berat Akashi seolah membangunkan Tetsuya, menariknya kembali pada kenyataa, kelopak pucatnya membuka perlahan, air matanya tak lagi turun namun jejak basah itu masih membekas dari sepanjang sudut mata hingga pipi ke bawah.

Tetsuya mengangguk sebagai respon setelah beberapa detik berjeda.

"Tetsuya" suara berat Akashi kian lirih hampir tak terdengar, hanya hembusan hangat yang terasa dominan menyapu kulit lehernya membuat bahu kecil Tetsuya bergidik spontan sebagai respon, ia merasakan bahu kanannya terasa lebih berat karena dijadikan tumpuan dari dagu sang dominan. Akashi Tersenyum tipis,

Ia terlampau hafal bagaimana cara membuat tubuh kecil Tetsuya tak berdaya di bawah kendalinya.

Rengkuhan itu makin kuat, terlihat posesive namun tak menghantar satupun perasaan hangat, Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu wajah tampan itu mulai bergerak menuju perpotongan leher putih yang menguarkan bau manis, menghirupnya dalam menggeskkan ujung hidung mancungnya berkali-kali selama beberapa saat hingga ditutup dengan kecupan basah yang meninggalkan noda merah.

"Daripada mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, kenapa kau tidak melayaniku saja!" ucapnya lirih kian tak terdengar namun sarat akan perintah yang tak bisa Tetsuya tolak.

"aku menginginkamu- Tetsuya!!" dan,

Tubuh kecil itu kembali tak berdaya, membiarkan dirinya terbawa tanpa ada perlawanan dalam gendongan posesif sang dominan.

~0o0~

Akashi itu kejam, semua juga tahu itu begitupun dengan Tetsuya, tidak ada yang bisa menang darinya, bahkan perasaan kuat dari seoarang Kuroko Tetsuya pun tak mampu membuat dinding dingin yang meneyelimuti hatinya luruh, alih-alih akan menghancurkan, Tetsuya malah terjebak pada ruangan lain yang membuatnya tak bisa maju ataupun mundur, ia telah tenggelam terlalu jauh.

"Breaking News"

"Pewaris Tunggal dari Akashi corp, Akashi Seijurou hari ini akan mengungumkan pertunangannya".

Waktunya seakan kembali terhenti! tubuh kecil yang masih dalam Rengkuhan sang kakak menegang dan chihiro cukup peka untuk menyadari gestur perubahan sang adik.

"Tetsuya" rasa khawatir yang sempat menguap kembali terendap.

"Chihiro-nii tak perlu khawatir, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Tetsuya lembut.

"lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan bahagia bukan! " lanjut si mungil berharap sang kakak benar benar membuang perasaan khawatir itu.

"ia aku percaya" Chihiro makin menguatkan rengkuhannya.

~TBC~

Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, bukan saya mau meninggalkan setiap story yang masih belum kelar karena seterusnya saya akan merasa berhutang, mungkin jika tidak memungkinkan akan saya tuliskan "discontinu" pada bagian deskripsi. .

Kalaupun lanjut kemungkinan akan sedikit tertunda atau lebih lama update nya. Mohon maaf untuk para readers, dan terimakasih masih mau menunggu dan membaca!!


End file.
